The Legend of Korra Book Five: Vengeance, Episode Two: The Anarchist
by adamgrunther
Summary: Legend of Korra: Book Five, Episode Two


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 29.333335876464844px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 32px;"The Legend of Korra Book Five: Vengeance, Episode Two: A Helping Hand/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 29.333335876464844px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 32px;"The boat heading to the Southern Water Tribe is brought back to Republic City by police officers. Lin enters the boat and notices numerous charred corpses all over the hallways. After searching the boat, she reports back to her fellow officers that there were no survivors. Lin heads back to the police station and calls Korra. A few hours later, Korra arrives at the police station with Asami. Lin informs Korra that Kuvira was killed on the boat along with all the other passengers and crew members. Korra is confused and asked how this happened. Lin responds by stating that they were burned to death. The captain of the ship said in the distress call that the firebender was bending green flames. Asami questions why a firebender would do something like this. Korra then remembers that the fire nation has been on the brink of anarchy due to the increase of poverty when Izumi paid for the damages during Kuvira's conquest. Kuvira was definitely the intended target. Lin then follows up by angrily stating that Korra should have kept her mouth shut during Kuvira's trial and let her rot in prison. Korra cuts her off by stating that she gets it and she's sorry. Lin then says to Korra that she shouldn't be saying sorry to her, but the victims on the boat and the other casualties that will inevitably come after this attack. Asami defends Korra and exclaims that the Anarchist can still be caught and taken down before he does anymore damage. Lin is doubtful, as his rare type of fire bending burned the people on the boat to their skeletons. Korra vows to Lin that she will stop the Anarchist and prevent him from causing more harm. In a hotel room, Korra and Asami discuss what they should do. Korra uses the phone to call Tenzin. She explains the situation to him, only to be cut off, with Tenzin stating that she is on her own now, and should expect no help from him after what she did to Jinora. After Tenzin hangs up, Korra calls Mako and Bolin. Mako angrily tells Korra to stay away from them and don't ever call again. Korra then demands to speak to Bolin. After taking the phone, and a moment of hesitation, Bolin states that Korra did this to herself, and should have consulted the others before testifying for Kuvira. He also adds that he has a new life with Opal now, and wants to move past everything that has to do with her. Korra accuses him of being okay with innocent people dying. Bolin then solemnly states that she clearly was after she set Kuvira free. Bolin apologizes and states that he can't see her anymore. Korra angrily hangs up, and asks what they should do. Asami suggests calling Suyin, but Korra states that she would be the last person willing to help. Korra then remembers her meeting with Adrian, and remembers him stating that if she ever needed him, she can call. Korra and Asami travel to the fire nation royal palace, and request a meeting with Adrian. Adrian casually greets Korra and Asami, and welcomes them into his office. He explains that he is barely keeping the Fire Nation economy together due to them being in debt. Korra expresses her sympathies and states that she needs his help. She states that Kuvira was killed on the boat to the Southern Water Tribe, along with many other people. Adrian is shocked and asks want he can do to help. Korra asks for him to get Izumi's soldiers, as the two have recently married each other. Adrian states that it should not be a problem, and he will have no trouble convincing Izumi. Adrian then offers to take the two out for lunch at one of the best Fire Nation restaurants. On the way to the restaurant, the three pass a few child earth benders who are picking on a fire nation kid. After taking his money and leaving, Korra starts to go after them, before being pulled back by Adrian. Adrian states that he has a better solution that won't end in violence. He approaches the boy who is crying on the sidewalk curb. Adrian sits down and comforts the boy, before giving him a slightly large amount of money. Adrian then goes back to Korra and Asami, who are impressed by how he handled the situation. When they get to the restaurant, they are forced to stand in an enormous line to get in. The three are greeted by Wu, who was visiting the Fire Nation to help the citizens. After briefly flirting with Korra, Wu enters the restaurant. With them still waiting, Adrian decides to go in and get them a table now, with him stating that he can pull some strings when it comes being married to the Fire Lord. While the two wait, Asami states that this is taking way too long and offers to get a small snack while they wait. Korra decides to keep their place in line, while Asami leaves. As soon as the line starts to move, an explosion within the restaurant happens that knocks Korra and several others to the ground. As the restaurant goes up in green flames, a few people run out including Adrian. Korra runs up to him, and frantically asks what happened. Adrian states that he doesn't know, and it just came out of nowhere. Korra tells Adrian to get back to the Fire Nation Palace while she goes in to check for survivors. As Korra searches the building, she feels a large amount of pain by just being near the green fire. Under a large amount of wreckage, Korra finds Wu. After getting him out, the Anarchist jumps in out of nowhere and firebends at the two. A pile of debris falls down from the ceiling and blocks the door. Korra tells Wu to run, and find a way out. The Anarchist responds by stating that running will accomplish nothing for him. Korra tells the Anarchist to back off, to which he says that he will not rest until every earthbender is a charred corpse. As Korra lunges a a rock toward the Anarchist, Wu runs off, while the Anarchist tries to go after him. Korra blocks him and sends him back with her air bending. The Anarchist is not phased and fire bends at Korra, with one single flame on her arm causing a great amount of pain. The Anarchist fire bends at Korra's leg, who barely manages to get out of the way. The Anarchist sends green fire towards Korra's shoulder, who screams as the fire nearly burns through her flesh. The Anarchist then tackles Korra and punches her unconscious. He then goes into another room, and finds Wu who is looking for an exit. Wu begs the Anarchist to just leave him alone. The Anarchist states that he and his filth needs to be wiped out from the four nations. Wu states that he is not an earthbender. The Anarchist states that he is aware, and wants him dead for his inability to lead a nation properly as it was him who let the Earth Kingdom go to waste by helping set free the "so-called Great Uniter." Wu attempts to flee, only to be engulfed in flames. As he screams, the Anarchist walks out and stands over an unconscious Korra. The Anarchist states that she is a disappointment, and a pathetic follow up to Aang. He promises that her comeuppance will truly arrive when she least expects it. Korra slowly wakes up, and weakly tells him that he's making a fatal mistake. The Anarchist states that his greatest mistake happened years ago, but her's is yet to come. The Anarchist punches Korra unconscious again, and the scene cuts to black. Korra wakes up in the hospital with Asami and Adrian by her side. When Korra asks for Wu, Asami apologizes to Korra and states that Wu was killed by the Anarchist. The Earth Kingdom is likely to hold an election soon. Korra states that the Anarchist was unlike any Fire Bender she had ever seen. Adrian responds by stating that he'll pay for what he did, and she can be sure of that. Adrian states that he has talked to Izumi, and a large amount of soldiers from the Fire Nation army are now in pursuit of the Anarchist. Korra notices her shoulder, and Asami informs her that the Doctor thinks the scar might be permanent. Korra states that she can't let the Anarchist continue to do this, and needs to face him again. Adrian agrees and offers to train Korra. Korra is grateful, but asks what kind of training he can offer. Adrian smirks and states "Nothing but the best."/span/p 


End file.
